Don't Talk Like That
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: Stefan/Caroline one shot. They chat after realising Elena is sired to Damon.


Don't talk like that.

AN: I am so annoyed at TVD right it's unreal. I used to be team Stelena all the way and now siren bond aside, Elena is acting like a Katherine wannabe ATM. It's annoying & I'm starting ship Stefan and Caroline more then friends as well so I hope you like this. Don't like, don't read. This takes place after 4x07 but before 4x08.

Elena is sired to Damon.

This statement rang into Stefan's mind long after he said it. Caroline saw that it troubled him and didn't say anything to him as Stefan drank more and more alcohol. Caroline didn't like seeing him depressed but it was better then going to kill an innocent human somewhere. She also saw every now and again, Stefan looked like he was going to cry. Caroline half smiled as she sat back down opposite him.

"Stefan, tell me what your thinking, please. I hate seeing you so shut off" Caroline told him, reaching over the table and placing a hand over his.

"Why? What good will it?" Stefan asked, his head in his hands, sighing.

"Your in denial" Caroline commented, pouring herself another glass of scotch.

"How am I, Caroline? The woman I love is sired to my brother who is also in love with her. Now they are in the same house together. Elena isn't herself right now. She could do something she'll regret" Stefan told her, his head in hands.

"As much as Damon and Elena make me wanna throw up, maybe if something happens it will be good to get it out of her system then you and her can go back to being the epic couple you are" Caroline said. Stefan looked at her as he considered this then shook his head.

"I don't know, Care, I really don't. Anyways, I need a distraction, tell me how Klaus' pursuit of you is going" Stefan asked, laughing a little.

Caroline rolled her eyes then looked down for a moment "Can I tell you something?"

Stefan nodded and Caroline sighed.

"Klaus is charming, very charming in fact. If I was human Caroline, I would of been there and done it ten times over but I feel like that becoming a vampire has made me stronger and someone who isn't about to walked all over. If I let Klaus in, I come that 17 year old mess I was. Matt helped me see passed that. I love Tyler, I really do. But there's something about Klaus and I hate myself for it because of what he did to you, to Elena, to Jenna and to Tyler" Caroline confessed, running her hands through her blonde hair and sighing.

"I am so proud how much stronger you have come, Caroline, but I reckon you don't give yourself enough credit. I am not saying date Klaus because right now, Tyler needs you and after everything you have been through too" Stefan replied, smiling a little.

"Oh my god, I just worked it out. Me and Elena are so the same. Your her soulmate and Tyler is mine but Damon and Klaus challenge us. As long as Elena knows that, we will be fine once we break siren bond, we will be fine. Wait, do you think Damon would take..."

"Advantage if he knows. Probably yes. I wouldn't put anything pass him anymore" Stefan finished her sentence. Caroline sighed as she drank from her glass and dropped herself another glass.

"I'm worried, I'm really worried. She isn't Katherine. I feel like Damon's love for Elena is left over from Katherine. I mean, you fell in love with Elena because she wasn't Katherine, Damon fell in love with Elena because she looks like Katherine. He can't try and have what he wanted with Katherine with Elena. They are not the same person" Caroline replied. Stefan nodded at this.

"Actually, I never thought of it like that but now you say it, I actually agree. I think Damon is depressed over Katherine never loving him when she told me she did. Damon and Katherine are perfect for each other" Stefan said, pouring himself another glass

"Why I wonder, because he's a dick and she's a bitch?" Caroline questioned, laughing.

"I never said that. Your words, Caroline not mine" Stefan replied, but started laughing too then stopped as he became lost in thought.

"What is it, Stef?" Caroline asked, worried, sitting next to him.

"Elena isn't Katherine. I can't let her be, Care. I can't lose her" Stefan replied, as tears began to fall and Caroline put an arm around him in a comforting way.

"Your not gonna. Your love for each other is gonna be enough, trust me" Caroline told him as she hugged him.

"I hope that your right because I don't know what I would do if I lost her" Stefan cried.

"Sssh, don't talk like that. I will always gonna to be here for you" Caroline told him.

Just a little one shot :)

xoxo


End file.
